Shaken Baby
by Lady Jas
Summary: Meet the creme de la crop, the rich daddy's girls. Not everything is perfect in a world of deciet, lies, greed and love. Who can you trust. Follow Mai, Phire, Gillette and Raina. AKA Hermione Granger.


I am terrified of brooms. Not brooms per say; just flying ones. You know the ones Harry, Ron and Ginny ride around in. I have a really good reason to be terrified of them actually. And that reason just so happens to be called 'Shaken Baby Syndrome Defence'. Basically, if I fall from nine to ten feet, I die. It's really scary, because since I was 10, I wasn't allowed going up the stairs by myself, and had a personally nurse/maid. Her name was Tia, I think, but honestly I cannot remember. See, when my mom was pregnant with me, she was attacked. That was when she was only 3 months along, so she didn't know about me. Her doctor, just so happened to be Mr. Granger, my 'dad'. See my mom is only 30, I am 16. Weird. I know, a lot of people say that if I left my hair blond instead dying it brown, like Mr. Grangers, We could be sisters. Another thing, Harry and Ronald do not know about me, I am not a Granger. I am actually a Dermian. Actually my real father is Lord Nigel Dermian. I met him when I was 12, last year. See him and my mom, were in love, but she got kidnapped and attacked. He never knew she was pregnant in the first place. After some huge drama, my mom got back together with my real father. But I being the stubborn brat I am am going to keep going on as Hermione Raina Granger. Not my 'real' name Lady Raina Ea Veronica Kei Dermian. Unfortunately, I still have to go to all the stuffy parties. Tonight's, just so happens to be held for the people who fixed the something, in the castle. There names Cummings or something. I don't really listen to my father, because he spoils me, if I keep my hair blond during the summer.

Yesterday I was out with my friends; Sapphire, Jana-Mai and Gillette. We are all the richest of the richest, the crème de crop, and spoiled daddy's girls. You see me and the girls all met during the summer of my second year at Hogwarts. Gillette is a witch like me, but Jana-Mai and Sapphire, know what we are. Jana is by far my closest, probably because we've known each for longer. Though she lives in Japan, we both love shopping. You see her father and Dr. Granger used to know each other, so in hopes of us becoming friends they, stuck us together for our first five years, before getting into a huge fight, over nothing. I happen to love Mai's hair because it's short, and straight. It comes up to her neck and she continuously streaking it with bright colours, like orange, yellow and lime green. All the girls are coming to tonight's party though, so I'm happy, and then we are all going to stay at Sapphires'. Her parents are actually permanent residents at the Hotel Blakes in South Kensington. Actually to be more specific Sapphire's mother, Mrs. Hempel, designed and partially owns the hotel. She also owns a chain of other hotels. Sapphire actually looks a lot like her mother, except for different hair and eye colours. Sapphire actually has sapphire eyes and dark red hair, which is why we call her Phire. Phire, is actually the quietest of us all, and is known as the 'peacemaker' of us. The reason we actually need a 'peacemaker' is because of me and Gillette. Gillette actually has dark brown hair that is naturally streaked, and emerald green eyes. Even though we are really cool, we have our major differences. For instance, there is the fact that she can actually stand Divination, but that must depend on her teacher. Gillette attends Beauxbatons, where beauty is an important part of school life, though Gillette is extremely. Her mother is the top competitor against Ms. Zabini, the widow whose husbands kept dieing, so her and her son inherited everything. It seriously cannot be a coincidence that has unfortunately happened nine times. Yeah right. Anyways Gillette has inherited all of her mother's beauty, including her tame curly hair. Last but not least, hopefully, there is me; Lady Raina Ea Veronica Kei Dermian also known as Hermione Raina Granger. Ever since I grew out my hair, it has tamed down and the curls turned softer. It's blond, and as you probably know, my eyes are chocolate brown. I'm not as tall as Gillette or Jana-Mai, but I'm not midget short either.

Anyways tonight we are all getting ready for this stupid party, because Mother loves to throw parties for any small thing, like the people who fixed the thing in our castle. Of course my godfather, Mr. Granger is going to be there, so it won't be entirely boring, especially if he brings his nephew, Derrick. Derrick is a cool guy, with brown hair and brown eyes. He's tall and pretty good-looking, and personally I think Sapphire has a crush on him, and he likes her too. For tonight's outfits, me, Jana-Mai, Phire and Gillette went to get them. Of course Gillette found the perfect outfit first. And she obviously looked stunning in it. Her dress was a white knee-length corset style dress by Elie Saab with a deep V neck. The accessories she wore matched it perfectly too. Also a single large diamond on a silver necklace was on her neck, with tear drop diamond earrings. As for her shoes she wore white leather pumps by Katchen, and to finish the ensemble she had a white leather Prada handbag. Like I said she looked fabulous. Next Jana-Mai found her outfit. It was original Cynthia Rowley purple silk smock, with a black neck lining. It came together at the bottom, and she paired the ensemble with black satin pumps, diamond studs and a silver diamond pendent bracelet. She also added dark purple streaks to her hair. Phire's dress was a sapphire long sleeved smock with a V neck and dark V neck belt. She wore a sapphire necklace and black ballet flats with sapphire incrusted into the small bows. She also had a black Tabitha pleated clutch with a Sapphire incrusted clasp. Of course my outfit took the longest to find, as always. It was a black lace dress, with an empire waist, 'V' neck, with spaghetti straps, and it flowed out at the knees. It was a darling dress by Nina Ricci, which we found in the stock room. I paired it with smooth leather pumps that had a peep toe and a large silver charm. As for accessories I wore a lead crystal pendent with black rose earring by Dior.


End file.
